Smartphone
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: The story started when the girls were just a child. But for some unknown reasons, they became rivals, putting a long pause to the tale. Now, suddenly the story continues. Secrets gonna be unveiled. Feelings gonna be expressed. But the most important, happiness will have a chance to fill them once more. All of that just from a smartphone. So... in a cold winter, the story continued.
1. Guide me!

Chapter 1 – Guide me!

A/N: Hello people, me again with another story. If you are on the news these days, you should already know that EU is suing Google for their privacy policy. As a user, I just want to say that I see no problem with Google's service, since Yahoo! and Apple sucks (Yes, they are). So if you are also using Google, just ignore whatever Microsoft and others are saying and keep your faith. Now enjoy the story, please. Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri Yuri, Samsung, Google, Android, LG, Sony, Xperia... I also don't own any smart phone appeared in this story. Note: this story belongs to the "Serial Stories".

* * *

It was winter, the season of coldness and loneliness. This solitude atmosphere of the year's last season makes us long for sweet things, yearn for the warmth of the human's body, especially the ones we love. In that winter, the story started as the girl's heart thirst for each other, secrets will be unfolded and feelings of affection blossomed once more. That was the prelude... or not. Actually, their story had begun since a long, long time ago. This, was only its continuation. So let's begin our story... or should I say, continuing it...

* * *

"Sakurako, for the last time, please do your homework!"

It was a cold day of the winter. A shout full of anger could be heard from a classroom for Nanamori Junior High School. The source of the shout was a aqua-colored hair. She has a nice figure, a pair of firm, big breast. In contrary to her face, the girl in front of her seemed rather lax, not being bothered by Himawari at all. That was her childhood friend, Sakurako. The girl had a beautiful blonde hair, and a rather cute face, and unfortunately, flat-chested. Despite being childhood friends, they started to fight about various things when they both grew up. After a few dozens of arguments, Sakurako declared her friend as an enemy, but they still talk together and walk home together nonetheless. And of course, they still fight every time they met. Well, not actually every time. There are sweet moments for them too, but Sakurako always ruin the mood somehow with her mischievousness.

"Shut up, you boob monster!"

The blonde replied with a rude answer, and somewhat teasingly too. She knew better than anyone else that her friend-enemy had a complex for breast, and she used that weak point really effectively. Himawari's face immediately turned into a deep scarlet color as she retorted back:

"My breast has nothing to do with this!"

The girl then packed her stuff into her school bag in a hurried fashion, trying to brush off the blush on her face and compose herself. After she finished cleaning up, she grabbed her smart phone on the desk and stood up firmly.

"I'm going home!"

Sakurako seemed like she was surprised by something as she asked the girl:

"Y-You bought a new phone?"

"Yeah. What's about it?"

Himawari just answered nonchalantly. She just bought it a few weeks ago since she heard that it have many cool features. It was a Xperia Tipo from Sony, a quite cheap smart phone that mainly used to satisfy the customer's entertainment needs. Sakurako yelped loudly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Uwaa... I want one too!"

Upon hearing the girl's squeal, Himawari just gave a calm remark.

"Then just go and buy one yourself."

As she was about to leave to classroom, Sakurako grabbed her uniform's sleeve as an effort to stop her enemy.

"Wait a minute!"

However, due to using too much force, she ended up pulling Himawari's in to her arms. The event made Himawari's face become as red as a ripe tomato. Sakurako, recognizing what she just did, had also blushed furiously as well. She muttered a soft apology as she let go of Himawari and pushed the girl away from her, apparently still shy from what happened.

"Sorry..."

The sheepishly expression from Sakurako made Himawari remembered of their childhood. Sakurako was a kind and really reliable girl back then. They would always play together happily and the blonde would always protect her. The sweet memories made her heart protested painfully, sending a shiver down her spine. A nostalgic feeling rose from her heart. She really wanted to live those days again.

"It's alright."

Sakurako then returned to her usual care-free expression, pouting childishly:

"I know nothing about phones, Himawari! It is your duty as a servant to help me pick one!"

The girl was slightly annoyed by Sakurako's rudeness. She wondered herself how could the blonde could switch from such a sweet girl to an insolent person like that.

_'What's with this girl? She used to be so cute before... and yet... I miss her old-self...'_

She retorted back in a disturbed and exasperated manner.

"Why should I do that?"

Sakurako looked like she was really thinking about it hard for a moment. Then she replied in an arrogant tone.

"If you do, the great powerful Sakurako-sama will grant you a wish."

"Don't need one."

Himawari stated simply - which made the blonde pouted even more at those words. She started to plead shamelessly at her friend. She knew exactly how to get what she desired. The girl's eyes opened wide, blinking softly like a puppy.

"Please, please, please! Please!Please!"

The action made Himawari smiled. She found the action rather cute, and she was a little astonished that the blonde could be so adorable.

_'If only she would always act sweetly like this...'_

She gave in to the girl's request with a heavy sigh. A devilish grin crept upon her petite face as she speaks:

"Alright, alright! But I'm warning you, I'm gonna wish for something hard!"

Sakurako then snapped back into her usual easy-going self. She beamed brightly right back at the girl next to her:

"As long as it isn't homework related, nothing is too hard for the great Sakurako!"

"Then, shall we go?"

Himawari took a hold of the other hand tenderly and casually while guiding the girl. She really didn't mind the contact. The blonde, however, being over-cautious, her face flushed heavily from the act as she averted her glance to the ground, replying.

"...Y-Yes..."

No one really knows it, but by having her hands in Himawari's, she was really happy. Hands intertwined, they walked together side by side like it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

A/N: Uhmm... That's all for the first chapter. What do you think? Please review and tell me. Less speaking, more actions?


	2. Aqua blue - Color of the beautiful sea!

Chapter 2 – Aqua blue/ Color of the beautiful sea

* * *

A/N: I will try my best for one chap / 2 days, but I cannot promise anything. Enjoy, anyway! Just to let you know, I own nothing at all. That is right people, nothing! Everything belongs to their respective owners, and just to be honest I have completely no idea who they are. Note [2]: The compliments was from Yuri No Tenshi ^_^

* * *

"Well, here we are! I bought mine here."

After a while of walking, the two girls were standing in front of a huge, spacious mobile phone store, with a signboard: "Yamanaka Mobile Center". There were a lot of people outside as well as inside, chatting about mobile phones and tablets. As they walked inside, Sakurako could not help herself and let out a surprise gasp:

"Wow…"

The sight was indeed fascinating. There were a dozen of brands and thousands of handsets on display. LG, Samsung, Blackberry, Nokia, Apple...Sakurako ran around in astonishment and excitement. By judging from her expression, it was the first time she had been to a place like this. She hurriedly dashed back to Himawari's side after a long time of sprinting around. She pulled lightly on the brunette's arms, shouting happily:

"Ahh! This place is amazing!"

The blonde's childish behavior made Himawari broke off into a sweet smile. She spoke coolly to her friend-enemy, trying to calm the girl down:

"You said you want to buy a smart phone, didn't you? Why don't we start looking around?"

In a showcase at the left corner of the room, there were a lot modern smart devices on display: phone, tablets, game pads, etc… Right at the first moment the blonde walk over, a large device caught her attention. It was the Samsung Galaxy S3 – Samsung's bestseller of this year. The thin and glossy design captivated the petite girl, throwing her into a trance. She muttered to herself in amazement:

"Beautiful…"

A female sales staff noticed Sakurako's passionate (^_^) gaze at the phone and immediately started introducing about the product:

"Hello, young lady. What you are looking at is the Samsung Galaxy S3, the latest AndroidTM powered smart phone from Samsung. It has a 4.8 inch touch screen and a quad-core chip…"

Hearing the information, Sakurako's eyes glowed as she entered a dreamy state even though she understood nothing at all. Himawari knew what happened and whispered at the girl's ears, snapping her back to reality:

"Uhm… you know… the price of that thing is XXXXX ¥..."

When the price tag traveled to Sakurako's ears, she shouted unexpectedly, not caring about anyone around:

"EH? THAT EXPEN-"

Even Himawari covered the blonde's mouth in haste; the yell still startled everyone nearby. The sales woman slightly frowned unhappily at the loud noise, seemingly annoyed. Nevertheless, she succeeded in maintaining her composed smile as she spoke again:

"Then would you like to try something in the lower-range?"

Finishing her question, she did not even wait for a reply and moved a few meters to her right. The two girls followed quietly side by side. They arrived at the large glass showcase labeled "Low-end". As the girls were examining, the woman continued:

"These are the devices for the middle range customers. They are used mainly for media and entertainment."

After a while of observing, Sakurako perked at Himawari, asking:

"Nee, Himawari, where's yours?"

The brunette searched around for a bit, then point at a white and small smart phone at the right:

"That one over there. It is the Xperia Tipo from Sony."

"Let me have a closer look at that one, please."

Hearing the girl's request, the woman quickly unlocked the showcase, handing Sakurako the handset. After a long while of observing both the front and back of the phone carefully, the blonde returned it to the hands of the woman. Hesitating for a short moment, she asked while blushing slightly no good reason at all:

"Ano... is there a...blue version for this?"

Replying to the little girl's concern, the woman chuckled for a few seconds. She smiled mischievously likes she knew something funny:

"Of course, there is my dear. Just to confirm, you are taking this one - the Xperia Tipo - Aqua Blue version. Am I correct?"

Averting her glance away from Himawari's eyes, Sakurako said sheepishly:

"Y-Yes..."

The brunette, however, didn't notice her enemy strange reactions. She looked like she was deep in thought. And in face, she was. The word "aqua" made her remembered something from her childhood. A piece of awfully sweet and happy memory.

_~FLASHBACK~[2]_

_"The color of your hair makes me remember of the deep aquatic blue of the vastness of the ocean…I like it very much..."_

_A sweet statement from a certain blonde friend who was gazing at her had filled her face with a happy grin. They were holding hands tightly, sitting as close to each other as a human could. Closing her eyes as the brunette enjoyed the warmth from her little friend, she replied tenderly:_

_"And your hair reminds me of the beautiful sunset...The only thing that could almost be as pretty as you are..."_

_Snuggled up to Himawari, Sakurako rested her head on the other girl's chest while flashing a __satisfied, blissful expression_. They are as happy as they could be.

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Recalling the sweet past that they shared, Himawari could not help but letting a smile crept over her face. She really missed those times. And somehow, deep in her mind, she wished for it to happen again, she wished that they be together side by side without fighting, without meaningless arguments. She just wanted to spend a peaceful day by her friend, like they used to when they were children. A nostalgic feeling could be felt in her heart.

"...wari... Himawari..."

"Eh? Ah, yes... What is it?"

Himawari was spacing out for quite some time now. It seemed like Sakurako had bought the phone and she was already holding it tight in her hand. The product's box was no where to be found as the girl had put all the accessories that come with the device into her pocket.

"I am done! Let's go home, my servant!"

Facing the blonde's rudeness, for some strange reasons, Himawari didn't get mad. Maybe the old events of their childhood that she just remembered had lifted her mood up. She smirked broadly at the thought of her "wish" - a punishment towards Sakurako for her misconducts. She forcefully dragged her friend-enemy and walked a little quicker than she usual would.

"Alright! Let's go, shall we?"

The brunette could not help to be excited about what she was going to make Sakurako do.

* * *

A/N: That's all for the second chapter. Since you had already spent a few minutes reading this, why not using about 30 seconds more to submit a review so that I could continue to write this thing happily?


	3. My wish is:

Chapter 3 - My wish is...

A/N: To be honest, I own nothing. And to those who don't understand the terminologies relating smartphone, just Google it or skip it. It doesn't affect your reading experience much.

* * *

The first thing that Sakurako done when both of the girls get home was powering on the phone. However, having no knowledge of smartphone or whatsoever, the blonde completely failed in the attempt. After a while, Sakurako became totally perflexed. Rotating the phone around and around, her face filled with question marks. She turned to her friend, asking with a confused voice:

"Eto...How do I use this thing?"

Himawari mentally face-palmed. She could not even imagine that her friend was that hopeless. Sighing heavily, she took the device away from the blone's hands, carefully and slowly instructing the girl:

"First, you have to turn it on like this!"

She press lightly at the power button at the top of the phone for a few seconds and the screen began to lit up as the white word "Sony" glowing brightly. The phone was in it boot sequence.

"Yay! It worked~!"

Replying to the cheerful yell was another heavy sigh.

"...*sigh*... There was a manual inside the box ya' know? Before you threw it away, you should at least read it."

Hearing the annoyed complain, Sakurako's carefree expression remained unchanged. She just squealed:

"Some one as smart as me don't need to the manuals!"

Pausing for short moment, the blonde girl continued, using the same tone from before:

"Besides, I got an extremely reliable person by my side! Why should I be worried over something as little as that?"

The simple words made Himawari blushed quite a bit. She moved the direction of her gaze away while trying her best to focus on the subject at hand.

"A-Anyway, that's how you do it. Remember it!"

Sakurako then played around with her phone excitedly. She explored every corner of the device, searching for interesting things and completely forgotten about her friend presence. After a long while, she suddenly asked Himawari:

"Himawari, how do I change the wallpaper?"

The unexpected question startled the brunette for a bit, but she replied still:

"Eh? Ah... here, I'll show you."

Holding Sakurako's hands gently, Himawari guided her carefully. But it seemed like the blonde's face flushed a bit. However, she still payed attention to the instructions of the girl next to her.

"First, you need to press this button...and then..."

Himawari interacted with the touchscreen for a few seconds, and the wallpaper changed from Sapphire into a Gold color. The blonde beamed brightly at the sight:

"Beautiful!"

The blonde's face turned into a deeper red compared to before as she requested Himawari, stuttering a lot:

"I-I like the S-S...Sapphire better..."

_"The color of your hair makes me remember of the deep aquatic blue of the vastness of the ocean…I like it very much..."_

The sweet piece of memory flashed through the brunette mind once more as the word "Sapphire" entered her mind. She grinned happily at what she just recalled, and she replied to Sakurako with singing tone.

"Alright~"

She was really in a good mood though.

_'I wish we could just return to those beautiful days.'_

Right at the moment she thought that, some thing hit her. She can. She definitely can.

_'Yes! I know what I should do!~'_

She smirked devilishly at her plans.

_'It'll work!~'_

But without a single warning, fear abruptly approached her mind. She suddenly felt insecure when she thought about a certain possibility. What if...

_'But what if... she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?'_

The thought made her body trembled violently. The scene of Sakurako standing in front of her, saying "I don't want to be your friend" sent shivers down her spine. She was really frightened. Rivals or not, Sakurako was, without doubt, the most important person to Himawari. A world without the blonde to Himawari was simply unbearable. But she knew, better than anyone else, that she cannot back out of this. She could not stand another single moment of being a "rival" to Sakurako. She wanted to be friends with her again... or maybe, even something more than that.

_'I gotta do this...Who knows if I am going to die tomorrow or_ not?

Nobody could. The future is simply unpredictable. You are living today, but who could be sure that you are the same tomorrow. And Himawari didn't want to die in regret that she was still Sakurako's rival. She just had to say it.

"S-Sakurako..."

Even with such a powerful determination, Himawari still blushed heavily as she started to speak about the topic. It was unavoidable after all, since she is a girl, and a tsundere to be specific.

"I-I...I-..."

Himawari's fidgety made Sakurako worried quite a bit. She gazed into Himawari's deep eyes, giving her full attention. The action, however, even made Himawari's flushed more and more. Her cheeks burnt in embarrassment. She lowered her head, looking at the ground as she stuttering like mad.

"I-I-I w-want to..."

"What is it that you want?"

Sakurako said tenderly, unlike her usual care-free and reeks of rudeness voice. The soft words help Himawari getting over herself. She muttered every inch of bravery that she had saved since the moment she was born, and used it. Tears were threating to leave her eyes due to shyness.

"I-I want to... I want you... to realize my wish... like you promised..."

Facing the embarassed, almost-crying Himawari, Sakurako didn't tease her like she always did. Instead, she petted the girl's head gently, just like the old days when they were just children.

"And what is your wish?"

Sakurako had never said it to anyone, but she always wanted to protect Himawari. However, when the brunette grown up, the girl was too strong on her own. Sakurako didn't have a chance to do that anymore and frankly speaking, it hurt so much that she just wanted to die at the time she realized that fact. She felt like she lost her important place in the other girl's heart. And one thing leaded to another, they started fighting and became "rivals". However, Sakurako could never stop herself to care about her friend.

"M-My wish is..."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 3. Why not dropping a review and allow me to call it a day?


	4. But that's not all, isn't it?

Chapter 4 - But that's not all, isn't it?

* * *

A/N: Well, since this story had already gone through 3 chapters, here are some thoughts from our favorite couple.

Me: So, what do you think Hima-chan, Sa-chan?

Himawari & Sakurako: You can't call her** that** way!

Me: Wow. Sorry.

Himawari: So I heard that you are writing a story about us?

Sakurako: Yay!~ I am the main character, am I?

Me: Well, you are in the story... and yes Sakurako, Himawari and you are the main character.

Sakurako: Do I get paid for this?

Me: ...It's a fan fiction ..Even I, the writer, gain no profit for this... Well, except for lengthening my e-penis, but mostly for fun.

Sakurako: What's that?

Me: ...Nevermind... Ano, just to let you know, you gu-, I mean girls gonna *censored* later...

Himawari & Sakurako (blushed furiously): NO F**KING WAY!

Me: Just kidding though (or not)!

* * *

"I-I...*sob* want... to be...*sob*...your friend...again...*sob*..."

The sudden sobs from the brunette petrified Sakurako. She wasn't expecting this, no she wasn't. However, her answer for Himawari's "wish" was clear as day. She always enjoyed the brunette's company, even though she acted rude or arrogant. She was really embarrassed that she could not control herself, to the point of hiding her emotions with rude comments and teases. In her heart, she knew that Himawari is always a treasure, so precious to her. She regretted her actions every time they fight, and she regretted that she hurt Himawari. Holding Himawari close to her, she embraced the girl tightly, whispering to the brunette tenderly.

"Is that all?"

Replying to Sakurako's gentle words was an outbreak of tears. Himawari was crying loudly.

"Fueee...that's all...*sniff*...that's all...*sniff*..."

Hearing Himawari's cries, Sakurako could not help herself smiling affectionately. She blew gently at her friend's ears, teasing her slightly. And then, as she tightened the hug from before, she spoke with a sweet voice.

"Looks like I can't be your rival anymore."

Himawari sniffed loudly, trying to swallow her tears, but failed in the attempt. But the tears that were streaming down her face weren't the resentful tears from before any more. It were tears of happiness. Content filled Himawari's heart. She tried her best to break off just a small feminine smile, but she ended up giggling blissfully.

"Ehehe...*sniff*...I'm so happy..."

Himawari was simply delighted. Being a little tired from all the crying, she dropped her body down slowly on the bed, which Sakurako followed almost immediately. Lying down, Himawari snuggled up into Sakurako arms, enjoying her warmth. She asked gently after a long period of comforting silence.

"Sa-chan no baka... Why would you always act so hostile towards me before?"

Even though Himawari spoke softly as she possibly could, any one that had heard those blaming words would recognize a tinge of sadness inside it. A guilty feeling enveloped Sakurako as she managed to answer:

"I...was shy...ya' know...I don't like acting that way towards you either...But everyone...keeps teasing me...and us..."

Himawari smirked, amused at Sakurako's words. She knew that Sakurako was the shy type, but she could not imagine that the girl could get shy to the point that she faked her feelings that way. With a sigh of relief, she reassured her friend.

"You should just tell me from the beginning! Geez!"

Sakurako's face flushed for a little as she squeezed her eyes shut hard, cuddling her friend even harder. She found comfort from their peaceful silence. Himawari suddenly directed her gaze towards Sakurako after a moment, suggesting:

"Sa-chan, why don't we go outside together tomorrow?"

"Eh!?"

The unexpected recommendation startled the blonde for a few seconds. The girl broke into a happy smile nonetheless. Himawari had called her the way she did when they were still just kids. She nodded gently and sweet words could be seen coming out from her petite mouth.

"That...would be nice..."

Taking a hold of Himawari's soft hands, Sakurako asked curiously:

"Hima-chan...where will you take me?"

Hearing Sakurako's question, Himawari had nothing to answer. She honestly hadn't given much thought about it, since the idea of going out just came through her mind like a blow of wind. After thinking hard for a while, she answered brightly:

"How about go shopping then? We could get you some nice and cute clothes, Sa-chan!"

Sakurako beamed sparklingly at the offer. She gave short reply while retaining her broad smile from before.

"Okay!~"

Himawari, on the other hand, could not help smirking devilishly when she imagined the events that would happen the day after. She could be able to see her precious Sakurako wearing some cute clothes, maybe even some sexy kinds. Thinking about it made the brunette almost had a nosebleed. But she was truly happy to be honest. In fact, she felt like the luckiest person or Earth, or even the whole Universe, having a such a cute friend by her side again. She whispered tenderly at the ears of the girl next to her, keeping her voice at a level of loudness barely audible.

"I haven't been able to hug you like this for a long while. I want to sleep like this, Sa-chan!"

Replying to such earnest and sincere request, Sakurako could not say no. She moved her head sheepishly in agreement, as she slowly close her eyes with Himawari doing the same. They hugged each other so tight that it felt like they could melt, taking full advantage of each other body (in the most innocent way possible).

_'I am glad. It been quite a while since the last time I feel this at ease.'_

It was the truth. Himawari hadn't able to be like this for a long time. Since Sakurako declared her a "rival", Himawari's life changed. She always felt like she is desperately needing something. The girl was glad that those unpleasant feelings had gone, and that Sakurako is her friend once more. However, as she slipped away from consciousness and into her pleasant slumber, a question was raised from the depths of mind.

**_'But that's not all, isn't it?'_**

A/N: That's all for now. New chapter is coming up, and I would be really happy if you could spend a few seconds to write a review. Well, but that's not all, isn't it? Thanks for reading. Just for note: they are still just friends :-(


	5. It's my duty to protect you!

Chapter 5 - It's my duty to protect you!

* * *

A/N: Yosh! Happy reading! I own nothing! Note [1]: Saves me the work of describing it ^_^ Note [2]: Refer to Secret Flowers 4 Doujinshi

* * *

_"Hima-chan, are you going to be alright?"_

_A sweet voice could be heard from the Oohmuro's house. It was the voice of a blonde-haired girl named Sakurako - 9 years old. The girl was asking her friend in her usual childish voice, but anyone could know that she was concerned about her friend. But replying to question, her friend - Himawari just smiled gently:_

_"I am OK~!"_

_Pausing for a short while, she continued:_

_"I am going to be a big sister after all. I shoud be fine with something this small!"_

_Yes, that's correct. Himawari's mom was 8 months pregnant. She was going to be a big sister real soon. However, those words failed to reassure Sakurako. She took the scarf on her neck off, and wrapped it around Himawari's. Returning the smile, she said:_

_"Here, take this!"_

_Himawari was surprised. She widened her eyes, asking her best friend:_

_"But isn't this one Sa-chan favorite?"_

_Replying to the brunette's wariness, Sakurako only beamed brightly:  
_

_"That's why I gave it to you!~"_

_Himawari gave her thanks and walked home with the blue scarf in her hands. When she entered her room, she tried to turn on the air conditioner, but no avail.  
_

_'It isn't working?'_

_The situation she was in reminded her of the neck wear that the blonde friend of hers just gave to her moments ago. She wrapped it around her neck, and it's warmth shocked her._

_'It's so warm...'_

_She take a sniff of its sweet aroma._

_'Sa-chan's scent...It smells good...So pleasing...'_

_A sudden idea grew in Himawari's petite mind._

_'Sa-chan likes candy... So I'll grow up being a confectioner... I want to make sweets for her forever!'_

_Overflowing affections of Sakurako filled her mind. She felt like she was the happiest person ever, having the blonde by her side._

And then, Himawari woke up due to the birds's chirping. It was a dream of the past[2]. Opening her eyes slowly, she stretched her arms. She had a really good sleep. At that moment, she suddenly remembered about her friend existence. She turned the left to looked her friend, only to see her still asleep face. She was sleeping soundly just like a child, and the scene made Himawari grin happily at the very first second it entered her eyes. She gasped in amazement:

"So beautiful..."

Sakurako's appearance at the time was really extra-ordinary. A small smile could be seen at the corner of her small, soft lips. No exact words could have described her beauty that moment[1]. Himawari could not help herself reaching her hands, teaching Sakurako's cheeks. The blonde jumped slightly at the touch as she opened her eyes, showing a sullen expression. She curved her lips up and greeted Himawari politely, yawning in the process:

"Mor...*yawn*...ning...Hima-chan..."

"We're going out today, remember? Let's get prepared~!"

An hour later, the two girls were walking out of Furutani's household. Kaede was going on a camping trip with her school, so they ate their breakfast in the peaceful silence. As they walked towards to shopping center, Sakurako sheepishly took a hold of the hands of the girl next to her, squeezing it tightly. Himawari was also blushing a little bit, but she shown no signs of resistance. In fact, she was extremely delighted, it just that she didn't have the guts to say so.

The first thing that Himawari did when they arrived was pulling Sakurako to the Shitagi (underwear) section. She picked a lot of cute and sexy undergarments, and forced them on Sakurako's body, making her blushed quite a bit as she tried to resist:

"No! It's embarrassing!"

But no matter how much Sakurako refused, Himawari just ignored them. In the end, having no choice and absolutely no chance to escape, Sakurako had to wear extremely embarrassing panties, making her brunette friend nose-bleeding every time she walks out of the changing room. After two bloody hours of trying on different kinds of underwear, Himawari finally spared her blonde friend. They bought a lot of clothes, mostly undergarments, but Himawari still found a cute short skirt that really matches Sakurako's hair. As they walked out of the shop, Sakurako saw an ice-cream stand and shouted childishly and cheerfully:

"Hima-chan! Hima-chan! I want some ice-cream!"

Seeing Sakurako's childish actions, Himawari gave a wry smile and dashed towards the ice-cream stand.

_'This girl is really too cute!'_

She came back with two ice-cream cone, one with the chocolate flavor and the other was strawberry flavored, asking her friend sweetly:

"Which one do you want?~"

"Um... I think I'll take the chocolate one!"

But after a while of licking the icy cream, Sakurako unexpected pouted:

"I changed my mind...I want the other one!"

Himawari furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned, but she still smiled nonetheless. She happily swapped the ice-cream with Sakurako.

"Here you go, Sa-chan!"

Sakurako stuck out her tongue and licked gently on the ice-cream. That was when Himawari noticed something and blushed furiously at the realization:

_'Wait... Indirect kiss?!'_

Himawari averted her glance away, trying to hide her shyness. The strange behavior didn't turn blind-eye to the blonde. She asked curiously:

"...Ano...Hima-chan? What is it?"

The brunette didn't know how to answer. Luckily, God saved her. It started raining abruptly, driving Sakurako away from the subject at hand. Heavy droplets of cold water washed over them. She quickly dropped the ice-cream on her hand, pulling Himawari's hands rather forcefully and ran extremely fast. While running, Sakurako took off her jacket, and wrapped around her friend's body. Himawari quickly retorted back at the action.

"EH? Sa-chan? You will catch a cold!"

However, replying to Himawari's words of concern, Sakurako just giggled sweetly and continued to run.

"Ehehe, but isn't Hima-chan is weaker than I?"

Sakurako's simple statement reminded the brunette that annoying fact. It's true that Himawari had always been easier to get sick. She would suffering from a serve fever just by staying under the rain like this. Recalling the truth, Himawari was speechless. She didn't want Sakurako to suffer in her place, but she couldn't do anything else. But it seemed like Sakurako didn't mind it that much. She whispered firmly, loud enough for only Himawari to hear:

"Besides, it's my duty to protect you!"

And with those proud words, Sakurako guided her friend in the rain, keeping the girl from getting hurt. Even she was trembling a lot due to the coldness of the rain, her strong mind just wouldn't give in.

_'I can do this! I want to do this!'_

Just like old days.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Please review and tell me! Chapter 5 is coming right up!


	6. Omake - Extra Chapter

Chapter 6 - Omake - Extra!

* * *

A/N: This is just an extra/ side story that I came up with in my lunch break. Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile the childhood friends couple were enjoying their blood-filled day, in another region in Japan, another pair of girls was of having their fun, their own way...

"Jeez! Hanako-neechan is so mean!"

"Ehehe! I don't think hugging you is being 'mean' though!"

A orange-haired girl was embracing a aqua-colored head in the middle of an empty spot near a camp. Coincidentally, the schools of the both girls were having their camping trip in the same forest, so they had quickly spotted each other. After the headmaster of the two-schools acknowledged this, for some mysterious reasons, they had allowed the two schools's students to get to know each other by setting the campsite real close to each other. And so, one thing leading to another, they ended up sneaking away from the teachers and having the precious time to themselves.

"You are hugging a little bit too tight, Hanako-neechan!"

"Sorry, you are just too cute for me to resist!"

Stating simply, Hanako increased the strength of her arms around the petite girl's body. Still, she was being careful, trying to her best to not over-using her force. Teasing or not, she didn't want to hurt Kaede. However, she was truly surprised. She was being confessed to by this little girl who was struggling in her arms a day ago. She never could have imagine that the small girl of that little age - 6 years old having such an feeling for her. Now she knew what people meant when they say: "Age doesn't represent maturity." The day before, when they were talking under the moonlight, Kaede decided to share her feelings. And to be honest, the orange-head had taken an interest in that little girl for a long while. Still, she always thought that Kaede was too young, too naïve. That illusion was broken mercilessly by Kaede's extremely serious confession. The 6 years old girl was blushing furiously - it seemed like she also own that tsundere trait that her big sister have - when she muttering sheepishly, glancing at the soil ground: "I really...adore you, Hanako-neechan..." Without being said, anyone could know that Hanako accepted those feelings without hesitation.

"You are really smart, Kaede-chan!"

The comment made Kaede's face turned into a deep red color. Hanako leaned in close as she tried to plant a peck on the loli's soft cheeks.

"Still, I wonder what our sister are doing at home?"

Kaede asked after an uncountable number of resisting attempts. She finally had got over her shyness, snuggling in to Hanako's arms by herself, letting Hanako kiss her without jumping and whining around.

"With their personality, I don't think anything could be done..."

Hanako sighed heavily. She was truly worried about her sister and Kaede's. She knew better then anyone else that the two girls have some feelings for each other, and seeing them acting all faking cold and distant was really frustrating. After a while of thinking, the aqua-blue-head giggled sweetly at her thought:

"Maybe they are having fun now. Nothing is certain in life..."

The statement shocked Hanako again.

_'This girl is way too...'_

The girl's words were right, however. There really is nothing certain in life. Anything could happen.

_'Maybe they really are having fun now...'_

Taking a good hold of the other girl's hands, Hanako squeezed it tight as she intertwined their fingers. She didn't know that...

~At the exact same time, in another shopping center~

"Hima-chan, don't strip me! That thing is too revealing... No! No! No! Don't! It's embarrassing!"

A panicked and embarrassed voice scream could be heard from the changing room...

Believe me, my dear readers. You might (not) want to know what have happened.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. 7th chapter is coming!


	7. I want to take care of you too!

Chapter 7 - I want to take care of you too!

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7 have arrived~~~ Enjoy~~~ Note [1]: Refer to Omake/Extra Chapter! Note[2]: Reference to Yuru Yuri Wikia.

* * *

"Besides, it's my duty to protect you!"

That's what Sakurako said to her friend. That's what Sakurako always wanted to do. Protecting her precious "Hima-chan", shielding her away from pain. And that's what she did. The results, however...

*Achoo* *Achoo*

A blonde girl was sneezing loudly while laying on the bed, under the blanket. Her nose was gradually becoming red. She succeeded in protecting her oh-so-valuable friend, yes she did. However, being exposed to the rain water in a winter day, she caught a serve cold. Pain spread all over her muscles and her head felt like it was going to explode any second, and her temperature was quite high too. After cooking a simple breakfast for Sakurako, Nadeshiko had left home for school. The youngest girl of the Oohmuro family still haven't return home from her school's field trip yet[1], so the poor Sakurako was alone. The scary silent atmosphere frightened her. Squeezing her phone in her fragile hands, she muttered a name:

"Hima-chan..."

It was the name of her beloved friend. The loneliness was unpleasing to her, and the first thing that she thought of was Himawari - her aqua-colored hair friend.

"I wish Hima-chan's here..."

Suddenly, her smartphone - which was lying next to her on the bed - rang loudly, indicating an incoming call. The caller's name was nothing else but "Hima-chan". Picking it up and answering it, the first words that entered Sakurako's ears were filled with concerns. It seemed like Himawari was really worried about the blonde.

"Sa-chan? Why aren't you going to school today?"

It was Himawari. Sakurako's heart felt so at ease just by recognizing that fact. She replied, trying to keep it cool, but failed due to the tiredness of being sick.

"It...is just a-*achoo*...little cold...*achoo*..."

"Are you OK?"

"I am fine...*achoo*...Hima-chan, just concentrate on yo-*achoo*...your schoolwork..."

Finishing the sentence, Sakurako hurriedly ended the call. Her inner conflict was making her head hurts even more. She wanted Himawari to be by her side very much that it almost drove her crazy. But at the same time, she knew that she must be strong. She didn't to worry Himawari, didn't want to be her burden. She always thought to herself that _'I am going to protect her.' _So instead of just saying "I need you here!" she just kept it to herself and endured it on her own. Slowly crawling off the bed, she took some water and swallowed the medicines with much difficulty. It was awfully bitter, and an unpleasant sensation spread through her neck. She tried her best to ignore the nausea feeling and climbed back up on bed. The blonde closed her pretty eyes exhaustively as she slipped into her short nap, her brunette childhood friend all around her mind.

And then she woke up due to a familiar warmness after about thirty minutes of sleep. The medicine's effects were working. She felt better. Also, she felt someone holding her hand. Open her eyes slowly, she furrowed her eyebrows a little as sunlight came into contact. With an sullen expression, she was trying to indentify the person standing next to her. Quite big breast, aqua-colored hair...

"Hima...-chan?"

"Yes?"

A bright answered echoed through her ears. She immediately recognized the voice. Realizing the fact made Sakurako fully awake. She asked her friend, seemingly surprised.

"Why...Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

The brunette just replied nonchalantly:

"Because, you are sick."

The answer caused the blonde to startled in disbelief. She stuttered like mad:

"W-Wh-What?"

Amused at the expression of the little girl, Himawari leaned in closer to Sakurako's face, whispering tenderly at her ears. Sakurako's face turned completely red from the unexpected action, as she stuttering like mad.

"It's because you are sick in my place. How could I study when you are here alone?"

"A-wa-wa..."

As she replied the girl, she touched Sakurako's forehead with the one of her own, feeling her temperature. Their lips were just centimeters apart from each other. The blonde's body heated up in embarrassment and her face flushed even more.

"It seems like you are having a light fever. Are you hurt any where?"

The kind action somehow calmed Sakurako down after a few frantic seconds. She sheepishly answer while trying to hide her as-red-as-a-tomato face.

"No..."

Hearing the denial from the blonde, Himawari pulled her face away. Looking at her friend's scarlet face, the brunette suddenly recalled something interesting that just happened a few minutes ago.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Himawari walked into the small room. The first thing that entered her eyes was nothing else but her childhood friend - Sakurako. When she realized that the girl was fast asleep, she sneaked quietly to the bed's side, avoiding waking the girl up. The sleeping face of the petite the blonde brought a strange peaceful feeling to Himawari's heart. She always loved this calmness she feels when she is by the side of Sakurako.  
_

_'Still, I wondered why she would hang up on me like that?'  
_

_When they were talking on the phone about twenty minutes later, Sakurako suddenly ended the call, leaving the brunette a little dumbfounded._

_'Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me?'_

_The thought invaded Himawari's heart with insecureness. She shuddered in dread. More than anything, losing a friend like Sakurako scares the girl the most. She was the most important friend to Himawari, or maybe even something more than that. Surprisingly, Sakurako sleep-talked something that erased all the insecurity in the brunette's mind._

_"Hima-chan... Don't worry... I'm fine..."_

_Himawari sighed in relief at those words._

_'She just doesn't want to worry me?'_

_Giggling for a short while, she muttered sweetly to herself._

_"Ehehe. You are such a dummy, Sa-chan!"_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"You are such a dummy, Sa-chan!"

Himawari suddenly stated so. But before Sakurako had a chance to ask anything, the brunette continued her words.

"Don't ever lie to me again, OK? I want to take care of you too!"

The gentle request filled the blonde with a sense of embarrassment. She just nodded slightly without saying anything. Unwilling to let the silent atmosphere grow between them, Himawari spoke once more as she was about to left the room.

"Care for some sweets, Sa-chan?"

The word "sweets" instantly brought Sakurako back to her normal care-free expression. She beamed brightly at her friend, speaking cheerfully and childishly at the same time.

"Yay~! I want sweets~! Sweet~! Sweet~!"

Smiling wryly at the girl's behavior left the room to get some candy. When she was on the way to visit Sakurako, she had stopped by a convenience store and bought some sweets of different flavors. But as she walked down stairs, something caught her attention. It was Sakurako's smart phone, charging by the wall. Curious embraced her mind.

_'I wonder what does she have in her phone?'_

She wanted to ignore it like she have never seen it before and walk away, but she couldn't. She knew that peeking at another person's phone is a intrusion of privacy, however, she couldn't help herself. After a while of self-argument, she pressed lightly on the power button. The screen lit up, asking for the PIN number. Taking a various of blind-guessing, Himawari almost gave up. But then a suggestion flashed through Himawari's mind.

_'Could it be...my birthday?'_

She wanted to deny it right away when the idea came to her, but somehow, a part of her was hoping it was her day of birth.

_'Or maybe... it is?'_

She nervously inputted her birthday - June 16[2]. Himawari pressed the OK button, and the screen unlocked almost immediately. What she saw really shocked her...

* * *

A/N: So that's all. Please drop a review, cause I really want to hear your opinion. Now I need to deal with that f*cking b*tch Chinese hacker who, coincidentally, is trying to hack my Gmail account.


	8. Curiosity killed the cat

Chapter 8 - Curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger thing ^_^. Enjoy the chapter. The **bold** words are those from the diary.

* * *

The phone unlocked and the first things that Himawari saw really shocked her. It was Sakurako's diary, with every word talking about the brunette, and just the girl only. Even though the blonde just bought her smart phone for a few days, there were like dozens of entries, all of them include the brunette.

* * *

**Diary Entry #1 - 13/11/201x - 11:30 PM:**

**I bought this smart phone today. Yay~. Found this app in the Google Play Store, and I thought that writing a diary would be good too, so I downloaded it. This day was literaturely the best day of my life. Finally, I am her friend again. Finally, I could stop faking that rude and annoying tone. I could hold her hands, I could hug her. I could feel her warmth again. The best day ever! I am going out with Hima-chan tomorrow~! Her sleeping face is so so so so so so so so so so so god damn cute! Makes the staying up late worth while.**

**Diary Entry #2 - 14/11/201x - 12:38 AM:**

**I can't sleep. The heat of Hima-chan body besides me makes me just wanna hug her and kiss her. Ahhhhn, this is so embarrassing In the middle of night, what am I doing? If I don't sleep soon, I can't wake up for our date tomorrow. Just thinking about the word made me jump in joy. I heard she is going to buy me some cute clothes. ****Gotta sleep, for our date~~~!**

******Diary Entry #3 -14/11/201x - 10:50 PM:**

******It was a tiring day. Hima-chan forced me wear all kinds of embarrassing under wears. It was so embarrassing I thought I could die. Even though I resisted and resisted, she kept on making me wear those revealing panties... But of course, I knew it myself. If it's for Hima-chan, I can give everything. It rained kinda' heavy today. I tried my best to protect Hima-chan. I hope she didn't catch a fever or anything like that. Her health is really poor and she is rather weak. But I am too tired. I should sleep now.  
**

******Diary Entry #4 - 15/11/201x - 3:13 AM:**

******I woke up from my not-so-good dream and I can't sleep again. I ended up thinking about Hima-chan again and again. I wished that I could just become her lover, that every one would just stop teasing us. I wished I could get over my shyness and show my feelings for her. Why is it so hard!? The coldness of the rain was really affecting me now. I want Hima-chan to be here!**

******Diary Entry #5 - 15/11/201x - 4:24 AM:**

******Oh my god! I couldn't sleep! I JUST WANT TO TAKE HER RIGHT NOW! WHY CAN'T I JUST SPIT IT OUT THAT I LOVE HIMA-CHAN? This is so tiring!**

******Diary Entry #6 - 15/11/201x - 8:17 AM**

******Hima-chan called me. I am so so so so so so happy for the 2nd time. But I didn't really want to make her worried so I hang up. I just want to have her here, but there's no way I am just gonna ask for it. It's my duty to protect her after all. I promised. Such a thing this small shall not waver me!**

* * *

Himawari suddenly remembered something as she took a close look at the last lines. A memory of a few years ago, back when they were still in elementary school.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"I will protect you, Hima-chan!"_

_A eight years old blonde had said so while patting the head of an aqua-haired girl. A wild dog was running towards them, baring its fang dangerously. Sakurako was cold-sweating. Yes, she was afraid to the point that she was trembling with fear. However, the girl still bravely stepped forward. She picked up a large, long branch from the ground. Holding the branch like a swordsman, she readied her stance. Thrusting her hand, she attacked the wild dog fiercely while being gracefully at the same time. The dog growled painfully and ran away. The blonde dropped the weapon she was holding, and hugged the crying brunette who was sitting on the ground._

_"Sheesh! Stop crying, Hima-chan! I am here for you."_

_Replying to those comforting words was another outbreak of tears._

_"I...was...*sob*...so scared...*sob*..."_

_Sakurako curved her lips up gently, and moved her lips closer to Himawari's face. She pecked tenderly at the girl's cheeks, then whispered sweetly into her ears while blushing a bit._

_"You..are more than just a friend to me, Hima-chan."_

_Pausing a little as she wiped the petite brunette's tears, she continued muttering just like a monologue:_

_"That's why...I will protect you...Any moment that I am still alive, I am still protecting you...So, you should stop crying...Nothing can hurt you now...And nothing could hurt you ever..."_

_Cuddling Himawari close to her, she said those words._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Up-til now, Himawari never noticed it. The little girl had never realized that simple fact. The fact that her blonde friend said herself, using her own mouth. The words that hold feelings of affection, of love. Himawari stood there dumbfounded at her realization. Her best friend is in love with her.

_'Do I feel the same way?'_

But when just finished asking herself this million-dollars question, the answer came right away from the depths of mind.

_'Don't even pretend that you don't know!'_

She knew it very well indeed. She had always regarded the blonde as the most precious person to her. She could never imagine a life without the girl. She always felt a nostalgic sensation coursed through her mind every time Sakurako isn't around. That kind of bond, that kind of longing for each other was way higher than just an ordinary friendship. There was no hesitation.

_'I...do love her...'_

As she found a reply to herself, she forgot about grabbing candies from her bag and ran quickly upstairs. She dashed into Sakurako's room and jumped to the bed with much haste, hugging the sick girl tight before Sakurako got a chance to know anything. Himawari didn't have a good clue why she did that. The blonde called Himawari's nickname as her childish expression disappeared. Her eyes were opening wide, seemingly surprised:

"Hima-chan...?"

Burying her head into the other girl's chest, she spoke with a small tone:

"Stay still, Sa-chan... I want to talk to you..."

Sakurako obediently complied to her friend's wish. Himawari enjoyed the pleasant heat from her friend's body while thinking hard. She just wanted to confess her love to Sakurako, but she could not find herself the words to do such a thing. She didn't feel like blurting out "I love you!" since those words aren't enough to display her own feelings of affection, and she didn't had enough guts to do so either. Clutching tightly on Sakurako's pyjamas with one hand while playing with her own hair using the other one, she searched for a solution.

**_'How shall I say it?'_**

It was really a difficult problem.

* * *

A/N: How should I let her say it? This is a really troublesome problem indeed. What do you think? Drop a review!


	9. Better than a thousand words

Chapter 9 - Better than a thousand words

* * *

A/N: 2 more chapters including this one! Like it? Leave a review! Note [1]: I just felt like using a little Japanese there. I think any otaku can read it, but I left a translation still.

* * *

Himawari hugged her blonde tightly, trying to find the right words. However, after a while of thinking, she couldn't figure out any words befitting the feelings that she was having for the blonde. All she could do was hugging the girl tight.

_'Uuuu...I don't know how to say this...'_

The problematic issue made Himawari hurt like hell. The long period of silence and Himawari's troubled face brought curiosity to Sakurko as she asked her friend:

"Hima-chan... what is it?"

The thoughts that Himawari was having turned her face red at the question. She knew that she can't prolong the silence anymore, but she didn't know what she should say. She never confessed to anyone up-til now, so she didn't have any experience at all. And then an idea coursed through her mind.

_'Yeah... I could do that!'_

The self-suggestion filled Himawari's face with an even deeper scarlet color. She wanted to do it, giving her friend a confession that is better a thousand words. She looked up, gazing directly at Sakurako's eyes. Himawari's behavior made the blonde flustered for a short moment.

"...Hima-chan?"

Unwilling to speak, Sakurako just kept on gazing at her friend eyes. And then suddenly, she leaned closer and closer by the second, closing the distance between their lips with a sweet, gentle kiss. The action made Sakurako went rigid as she tried pushing the brunette away from her for the few first moments. However, Himawari just ignored the weak resistance, using force to hold Sakurako close to her with both of her arms. Sakurako's soft and warm lips surprised Himawari a little.

_'So soft...'_

It was their first kiss - a tender touch and nothing more. Still, Himawari didn't want to pull away. She kept the contact with the blonde's lips for like, minutes. As she let her friend go, Sakurako went fidget, wriggling around the bed, the girl's face as red as a tomato. The brunette, on the other hand, just brought a happy grin upon her face. She was satisfied, yes she was. She was able to convey her feelings in the truest way possible. After a brief moment of fidgety and awkward silence from the blonde, Sakurako finally spoke in a small voice:

"Why... did you kiss me?"

The tone of her words seemed a little sad, but it was actually from embarrassment.

_'Looks like she doesn't understand...'_

Himawari mentally face-palmed. In the end, she still had to use words. She inhaled deeply as she replied, a tinge of guiltiness on her face.:

"I peeked into your phone... And I saw your diary... So, this is my answer to your feelings..."

Sakurako flushed instantly at the words. She averted her glance from the girl next to her, avoid meeting her eyes. However, after a while, she let Himawari enter her field of vision again as she pouted at the brunette, blushing even more than before:

"I...want to hear it... from your mouth..."

Himawari was startled for a bit at those unexpected words, still she happily complied with an amused smirk on her face.

"I... love you too, Sa-chan..."

The next thing that happened took her by surprised again. Sakurako attached her own cherry lips on to Himawari's sweetly. Before Himawari knew it, Sakurako had already combing the aqua-colored hair with one hand, holding Himawari's hand tightly with the other one. The both girls shut their eyes, sharing the pleasant feelings. The kiss was much more intense than their first kiss that they just enjoyed a few moments ago. Sakurako's tongue pushed on Himawari's lips, requesting entry. As soon as the blonde entered Himawari's mouth, she licked and slurped the brunette's saliva, making loud noise. Then, the petite sucked on Himawari's tongue, biting it strong enough that the girl moaned, but weak enough that Himawari didn't feel any pain. It looked like that all the desires from many years of loving her childhood were overflowing.

"Ahnn...nnn..."

Himawari moaned at the sensations that was running down her spine. She never knew that kissing could feels this good. After minutes of intertwining tongues, Sakurako let go of her friend as her face turned deep red at the realization of what she had been doing. It was an outbreak of emotions that she had hold to herself all these years. Bathed in the kiss afterglow, Himawari asked her friend while regaining her breathe:

"Will you be... my lover, Sa-chan?"

Anyone could have answered that question correctly, but Himawari still want to know. It's not like she didn't know the answer, she just felt insecure. She wanted to be ascertained by the words that came directly from the sweet tongue of the girl she loves.

"Y-Yes..."

Sakurako glanced away while giving a short answer along with a light nod, stuttering a little bit. No matter what happened between them, the girl couldn't help herself getting embarrassed when she's honest. Himawari, however, was getting bolder though. She grabbed Sakurako's small hand, squeezing it tight while whispering softly at the girl's ears without any hestiation:

"愛してる、わたしのかわいい恋人...(I love you, my cute lover...)[1]"

The sweet words of affection filled Sakurako's heart with happiness and blissfulness. Everything that she had always dream for finally became true. But thinking about "dream", she couldn't help herself asking:

"Is this real...? Or is it just a dream?"

Sakurako's sudden question made Himawari's eyes widened in surprise for a short moment before replying sweetly to her friend - now lover, pinching her cheeks weakly:

"Do you think any dream could be this good?"

No dream could be that good. No doubt, it was reality. Sakurako was being next to the girl she loves - the most rightful place for her. The world can't be any better.

* * *

A/N: Alright, one chapter more to go ^_^ R&R are always appreciated.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10 - Epilogue

* * *

A/N: Final chapter! Thanks for reading!

A few days later...

"Good morning, Chitose!"

A couple walked into the Student Council's room. It was Sakurako and Himawari, side by side, hands intertwined. Sakurako was hiding her embarrased face by looking at the ground and the one who gave the greeting was Himawari, smiling brightly like she always did. Chitose was rather shocked at the strange scene as she widened her eyes in surprised. After a few moments of regaining composure, the girl asked as she smirked devilishly:

"You two are...?"

Replying to Chitose's question, Hinawari just smile gently as she squeezed her love's hand tighter.

"We're lovers..."

The answer, expectedly, made Chitose immidiately took her classes off, fantasizing and nose-blooding at the same time. Sakurako didn't deny the truth to hide her embarrassment like she usual did. That is because, shy or not, she could never deny the fact: she loves Himawari. And Himawari wouldn't mind to accept that's she fell in love with Sakurako. People kept saying that cell phone electromagnetic waves would affect human's brains in a bad way, but their's affected their relationship the best way ever. Or may be, it was their love that did it...

* * *

So, that's how THIS story ends. THEIR story, however, will continue as long as they love each other. Best regards to my readers.  
~(NOT) THE END!~


End file.
